From My Heart to Yours
by Queen Beryl
Summary: Ah, Valentine's Day. This is for all those single people out there who secretly fantasize about the ones you love. Imagine this (or something similar to it) happening to you! KxT fic! One-shot!


Title: From My Heart to Yours   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! This is just a little One-part, just for the heck of it, cheesy romance fic. It's just a little something that came to mind. I hope you like it! It's from Fruits Basket, and, yes, yes, it's Kyo and Tohru pairing! I haven't read all the manga, but I've seen the anime, so it's more or less leaning in that direction... GOMEN!!! But, enjoy and please review!  
Okay, okay, so I don't own Fruits Basket or Hershey's chocolate kisses, but you just wait!!!** ^_^;  
_And, for all the Non-understanding-of-Japanese people out there, I'll give you a little word reference thingy:_  
Arigatou: Thank you  
Hai: Yes  
Bai-bai: Bye-bye  
Mina-san: Everybody  
Gomen (nasai): Sorry (very)  
  
    "Happy Valentine's Day, Kyo-kun!" Honda Tohru smiled as she proffered up a small box.   
    Kyo looked at her, an eyebrow raised. He looked down at the box in her hands. He hadn't really expected anything from _her_. Of course, Kagura was a completely different story. Kyo accepted the box and nodded.   
    "A-arigatou," Kyo sat down.   
    "For Yuki-kun," Tohru proceeded to hand out the rest of the little boxes she had for the Sohmas. Several of the others, such as Hatori-san, Hatsuharu-kun, and Shigure-san weren't there at the moment, so Tohru set them down on the table to give later.   
    Kyo took his box and left the room after deciding to open it up on the roof. He climbed the ladder just outside Tohru's room and sat down. He opened the box, and inside was little chocolate kisses. Kyo smiled to himself, for some reason glad he got something from Tohru. For a split second, he smiled at the thought that he received kisses from Tohru. He shook his head, a scowl reappearing on his face.   
    "You baka." Kyo scolded himself, setting the opened box off to the side.   
    "Tohru-chan!" Momiji glomped Tohru when she gave him his gift. A poof sound, as well as yellowish smoke, filled the room and in place of Momiji was a small yellow bunny. "Arigatou gozimasu!"   
    Tohru stroked the bunny lovingly. "You're welcome, Momiji-kun."   
    "Baka!" Kyo reappeared in the doorway. He bent over and pinched Momiji's long ears.   
    "Waaa! Kyo-kun's picking on me!" He whined loudly.   
    "Don't pick on him, Kyo." Yuki reprimanded, sipping his tea.   
    "You shouldn't do stupid things like that." Kyo sat down on the other side of Tohru.   
    "You can't have Tohru-chan all to yourself, Kyo-kun!" Momiji protested. "You probably hug her all the time!" Kyo turned beet red, even though this was probably the twentieth time they had had this conversation.   
    "You little..." Kyo reached over just as Momiji transformed back.   
    "Ah!" Tohru turned around, smack into Kyo. Orange mist exploded, and Kyo's clothes lay on the floor, a cat twitching on top of them. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kyo-kun!" Tohru apologized frantically.   
    "It... it's f-fine." Kyo closed his eyes, allowing his temper to subside. He thought for a moment: it felt great to be hugged by Tohru. It wasn't a real hug, per say, but contact nonetheless. He looked away and smiled.   
    "Ah! Kyo-kun's blushing!" Momiji laughed, putting his girlish hat back on his blonde head when he finished redressing. Kyo turned around and flexed his claws.   
    "Shut up! I'm gonna-" With a poof and clouds Kyo changed back again and redressed quickly. He grabbed Momiji's ear and pulled on it.   
    "Waaa! He's picking on me again!" Momiji wailed.   
    "Momiji." A deep voice from the doorway spoke. Everyone turned to see Hatori standing there, Shigure right behind him. "It's time we got going."   
    "But you just got back." Kagura thought aloud, nodding.   
    "We have some stuff to do at the main house." Hatori turned to leave as Momiji stood up.   
    "Bai-bai, minna-san! Arigatou, Tohru-chan!" Momiji waved, grabbed Hatori's gift, and left. Tohru smiled as he left.   
    "I should be going too. I'll take these gifts for Kisa and the others, okay?" Kagura gathered up the things and smiled.   
    "Bai! See you later, Kagura-chan!" Tohru stood up to go make dinner.   
    "Bai, Kyo-kuuuun!" Kagura wrapped her unoccupied arm around Kyo's neck and bolted out of the front door. Kyo looked affronted.   
    "I wish she would stop that." Kyo muttered, laying down on his back, putting his hands behind his head.   
    "The day has passed so quickly, without many events..." Shigure commented for no reason.   
    "Many important events, you mean." Yuki corrected, looking out the open paper door.   
    "Hai, hai..." Shigure nodded. There was a silence, with something unspoken floating around. Kyo found it very annoying, so he left to go to the roof. About fifteen minutes later, Tohru reappeared.   
    "Dinner's ready! Where is Kyo-kun?" Tohru came in and set some dishes on the table.   
    "Roof." Shigure got closer to the table, licking his lips.   
    "I'll call him, then." Tohru left and climbed the ladder just outside of her room. She peeked over the edge to see Kyo lying there, starring at the sky, and rubbing his thumb over the gift Tohru had given him earlier. She smiled. She had told his she had wanted them to be together forever... but nothing really happened after that. There wasn't much romance between them. Tohru had hoped that on Valentine's Day, of all days, something, _anything_, would happen.   
    "Yo, Tohru." Kyo called, not looking in her direction. He wondered why she didn't just come up; she had been looking at him for almost five minutes now.   
    "Oh, gomen nasai! I came up to say that dinner is ready, if you wanna come down." Tohru finished climbing the steps and sat down next to Kyo instead of going back down the ladder.   
    "I'll be down in a little bit." Kyo stated, sitting up. Neither of them moved after that. They just looked at the sky for a while, before Tohru sighed.   
    "It's a pretty day, isn't it? A great day for Valentines!"   
    "I guess." Kyo said noncommittally. He glanced at Tohru out of the corner of his eye. She was happily gazing around her, completely oblivious to him watching her. That didn't surprise him, though; she was always spacing out like that. That's one of the things he liked about her.   
    "You know, Kyo..." Tohru started, leaning back on the palms of her hands. Whenever she called him "Kyo" he knew something was on her mind.   
    "Hai, Tohru?" He prompted. She seemed to lose her courage to say whatever it was at the last moment.   
    "Oh, it's nothing." She sighed again. A small breeze picked up, blowing her long brown hair around her and brushing up against Kyo. He almost shivered. He reached up, against his will, and put her hair behind her ear. She turned to him, smiling. Kyo's heart pounded faster and harder than it should. He tried to ignore it, but he realized that this was a very romantic moment; if he let it go now, it might never come back. So, there was only one thing to do. And he did it.   
    "Tohru." Kyo whispered, leaning closer to her. Tohru smiled, having the very same thoughts he was. She looked into his burgundy eyes and smiled. Kyo pulled Tohru toward him as he leaned to her, and they closed their eyes.   
    _This is it!_ Tohru thought, _my first kiss!_ Their lips met, gently at first, and going a bit deeper. It wasn't hardcore passionate, but a kiss that you simply have to smile about long after it has been enjoyed and ended. The kind of kiss that was meant to be the first. Kyo pulled away from Tohru, very slowly and looked at her. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, then slowly opened them, a smile on her lips.   
    "That was the best Valentine's Day gift I've ever gotten, Tohru." Kyo whispered, a smirk on his face. Tohru blushed.   
    "Hai." Was all she could manage to say. She rested her head on Kyo's shoulder and smiled, looking out at the darkening sky. February 14 was drawing to a close, but it was definitely not wasted.   
    "Well, how about dinner?" Kyo asked after about ten minutes.   
    "Ah! I forgot!" Tohru exclaimed. They both stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. Kyo grinned mischievously and turned Tohru around. He held her hand and planted his lips on hers once more. Tohru placed her free hand on his cheek.   
    _I guess Kyo_ can _be romantic,_ Tohru thought. Kyo had let go of her hand, and she wrapped them both around Kyo's neck. One moment too late she remembered. With a poof and orange clouds, Tohru stood there holding a very adorable, very orange cat.   
    "Ah! Gomen, Kyo-kun!" Tohru apologized.   
    "That's okay." Kyo smiled, closing his eyes. Tohru picked up his clothes off the roof tiles and climbed down the ladder, the bundle and cat in her arms. Today was definitely a special day. And sometimes... an onigiri and a cat were just meant to be. 

The End!

    **Ah! Don't shoot! I'm unarmed! I hope you all enjoyed that. It was my first attempt at a Fruits Basket story, so... don't hurt me too bad! =^_^= *points* Kyo-kun! Muahahaha! Please review!**


End file.
